


Another Death

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Sarek is the one who dies.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson / Uhura
Series: bridge2sickbay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 6





	Another Death

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

The pad next to them is empty.

That's the only thing she can think once Spock lets go her hand.

The pad next to them is empty.

She's the one supposed to die before him. She's the fragile, short-lived human.

She's the one who should've died today.

She's brought to sickbay, doesn't care. In her mind, there's a large, gaping hole, something ripped out of her very core, and she can barely breathe.

"Amanda…?" a gently voice asks. She looks up into the eyes of a beautiful young woman of African ancestry, instantly knowing who this must be. The handclasp is tender, full of compassion and solace.

The pad next to Kirk is empty.

That's the only thing they understand as they wait, hands clasped, for Spock's return.

The pad next to Kirk is empty, and nothing can ever heal the wounds of this day.

But they need to keep going, and so they go together because it is the logical thing to do, deriving comfort from each other.


End file.
